Unanswered
by LovinJackson
Summary: Tag 2.20 "Ha'alele" At the end of the case Danny has time to really sit and think and worry about his partner going AWOL.


**Unanswered.**

**Author:** LovinJackson aka Tara

**Summary:** Tag 2.20 "Ha'alele" At the end of the case Danny has time to really sit and think and worry about his partner going AWOL.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hawaii Five O or the characters. No copyright infringement intended ... just for fun peeps.

**A/N1:** Okay, I do have another multi-chapter on the horizon but am not even started yet but this, just came out of nowhere after watching episode 20 and seeing Danny's attempts at contacting Steve. I like Danny in this couldn't sit there and do nothing LOL Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Danny stared at his phone. Another call had yet again gone unanswered.

Did Steve really just expect him to sit there and carry on like nothing was wrong, like everything was normal? Did he really expect some 'Dear Danno' letter to calm his fears and worry? It hadnt. In fact it had made him feel a whole lot worse. Worry gnawed at him, leaving him feel irritated and distracted.

Steve had left him that letter for one reason. He'd left him that letter because he knew damn well if he had of called or spoken to him face to face that Danny would have told him he was crazy. He would have demanded that he not do this alone. He would have demanded that Steve allow them to help. They were a team, a family ... you didnt just get to go off on your own because you thought it was best for everyone else. You didnt get to decide that by youself. That was why his currently AWOL partner had left him a letter instead of telling him his intentions in person. Because he knew he wouldnt have been able to go without a fight.

Danny pressed his lips in a fine line and tapped his fingers on the desk on either side of the phone that was once again silent after a failed attempt at contacting McGarrett. He didnt feel right just sitting there, just carrying on with the daily duties of the Five O task force while his partner was out there, somewhere, doing god only knew what.

Did Steve not remember the last time he had gone off by himself in search of things pertaining to Wo Fat? He'd been captured, tortured and almost killed. They had almost lost the man. They'd travelled all the way to North Korea, without any backing or guarantees that they'd be able to come home to save his sorry ass. He'd been worried before Steve had left, he'd been worried while Steve had been gone and his worries had proven him right. Steve had needed their help.

But this time it was worse. At least last time Steve had told them where he was going. They'd had a place to start looking for him. This time? This time they had a letter that told them absolutely nothing, yet told them just enough to worry that he could be in serious danger.

No, that letter had definitely not been good enough.

Danny glanced up into the quiet empty offices of the Five O Headquarters. The rest of the team had gone home. Chin had tried to make him feel better, had told him that Steve had just wanted to protect them, that he would contact them when he was ready. It didnt make him feel any better because Danny_ knew_ Steve. He was one of the toughest people he knew but that also meant he took risks that drove Danny crazy. But that wasnt even what worried Danny the most. He'd seen this man on the edge, he'd seen him build the case regarding his parents murders. Steve Mcgarrett wasnt the stoic soldier he would like everyone to believe. He felt things deeply and became unravelled when things hit close to home, and then he made insane decisions that landed him at the wrong end of a tazer in the Governor's office and arrested for murder.

Sighing, Danny picked up his phone. If Steve wasnt going to take his calls then he could at least listen to him. Bringing up Steve's contact details, he brought up a text message screen...

_"I hope you know what you're doing, Partner, and you better get your ass back here in once piece. If you get yourself killed, I'll kill you..." _He paused, looking down at his message. There wasn't much more he could say. Demanding that Steve contact him would be a waste of breath, or in this case a waste of texting effort on the tiny little pad. Steve was as stubborn as a mule. But Danny couldn't sit there and do and say nothing. He looked at the message for a couple of minutes until he finally decided he had said what he needed to say and then signed off _"Danno". _He pressed send.

Standing up, Danny slid his phone into his pocket. There was no point in sitting in a dark, empty, quiet office when he could worry just as well from his couch. Or maybe Steve's couch. It wouldn't harm anyone to stop by Steve's check to see if the former SEAL had left any clues, maybe house sit for him again. Steve had warned him that he was never house-sitting for him again after the last time. Danny would dare him to complain when he came back. Because he was coming back. Danny couldn't allow himself to believe in any other result.

Steve was coming back. That was final.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N2: **Okay, so that was short and sweet ... but I just had to write something. I love these two characters :) Looking forward McG's return :)


End file.
